After the War
by SlyxSapphire
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, everything changes for Hermione. Voldemort is dead. Harry is dead. Ron's gone mad. Heartbroken and alone, she seeks comfort in the last person she'd ever expect. Draco Malfoy.


Chapter 1

A cool breeze hit Hermione Granger's face as she stared down at the icy grave. Godric's Hollow was covered in snow this time of year. A snowflake kissed Hermione's tear streaked cheek. She whispered his name into the night. She wanted him back. No. She needed him back. How could he have left her alone like this?

Hermione looked up into the dark sky remembering their last kiss. It was right before he went off to face Voldemort. He had said he would come back. It broke her. Tears ran freely down her pale face and into the red and gold scarf she wore. His scarf. She held it tight to her body.

"Please, come back." She whispered as she fell onto his grave. Tracing the lines of his name, she willed him to come back. She knew the words like the back of her hand.

 _Harry James Potter_

 _The Boy Who Lived_

 _The Boy Who Saved Us All_

 _1980-1998_

"Hermione?"

Hermione jumped up and backed away from the strange shadowy figure standing just outside the gates to the graveyard. The voice was familiar and deep, but she couldn't quite place it. She wiped her tears and pulled her wand out.

"Who is it? Who are you? _Lumos_." Hermione was surprised to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the gate. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit him." His tone was dark. Sad.

"Why do you care?"

"He saved me and I couldn't save him."

"He saved us all." Hermione corrected. "Not just you."

"I'm sorry. I know you were closest to him. I...I just wanted to talk to him. I don't have anyone I can really talk to anymore. Everything in my life is different."

Hermione felt sorry for Draco. He had lost everything. His father had died and his friends perished alongside Voldemort. The Battle of Hogwarts touched everyone's lives. Most wizards lives were brightened the day Voldemort died, but for Hermione, she felt as if she couldn't go on without Harry.

"I understand." Hermione truly did. "I lost Harry that day. I also lost Ron. He hasn't been the same since. He won't leave his house. I don't know what to do to help him. Everything has changed."

Draco entered the gate and slowly walked over to Hermione. She didn't back away. He looked different now, older. It had only been a few months since the last battle, but it forced them to grow up so fast. His long hair reminded Hermione of his father.

"I know it's bad..." Hermione started, "but I feel like things were better before the war. I was happy. I had this illusion that Harry and I would finish school and move out together. We would have children and grow old." Hermione's voice drifted off. "Now he is rotting deep within the ground. How is that fair?"

"It's not." Draco stood beside Hermione as they stared at Harry's grave. It was right next to the graves of Lily and James Potter. "He is at peace with them."

This caused Hermione to burst out into tears once again. She felt Draco slip his arms around her. She buried her face in his coat. Never would she have imaged herself crying into Draco Malfoy's arms.

"I'm sorry." Hermione sobbed, breaking their embrace. She took several deep breaths before wiping her eyes and patting down her poofy hair. "I'm trying...so hard to get over him but I don't think I ever will. I'm scared."

Draco pulled her close to him once again, this time opening his coat and closing it around her. Hermione felt the warmth of his body as he tightened his grip around her. The smell of his cologne circled around her. It calmed her. She focused on how surprisingly muscular he felt beneath her arms.

"I know what it feels like to be scared of yourself." Draco said after a while. The vibration of his voice awakened her from the daze she was in. Her heart beat faster than a hummingbird's wings. She didn't understand what was happening.

"Draco?" Hermione asked as Draco released her from his embrace.

"Yeah?"

"I'm always here. If you need to talk." Hermione nervously picked up her, still illuminated, wand. Draco nodded.

"I could really use a friend." Draco started to walk toward the open gate but turned back. "Draco and Hermione...friends. Who knew?"

"A lot really has changed." Hermione watched him leave. She looked back at Harry's grave and smiled before lifting her wand. " _Nox_."


End file.
